1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing banking services by use of a mobile communication system, more particularly, in which the mobile communication system is provided with a removable integrated circuit (IC) card chip in which personal identification number (PIN) information, financial account information, etc. are stored, and a banking application for financial transactions which is driven on a Java Virtual Machine and mobile banking such as mobile account inquiry, transfer/remittance, loan/payment and so forth are used, thereby maximizing convenience of a user with regard to the mobile banking, and simultaneously minimizing network loads of a communication network and reinforcing security against data and financial information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as mobile communication systems become enhanced in their performance together with communication networks, there are provided a variety of mobile banking services by use of the mobile communication systems such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or so forth. In particular, such mobile banking services make it possible for any customer to conveniently use banking services, such as account inquiry, transfer/remittance and payment, and inquiry and payment of a loan, anytime and anywhere without directly visiting their correspondent banks.
Generally, conventional mobile banking services, for example a mobile account inquiry, mobile transfer/remittance, and mobile loan overview inquiry/loan interest payment have employed a wireless Internet system on the basis of WAP (wireless application protocol). Specifically, the conventional mobile banking services allow any Internet banking user to activate a WAP browser of a terminal (e.g. personal computer), to have access to a URL (uniform resource locator) of the corresponding banking server, to input his/her own ID (identification) and password for authentication, and after authentication, to banking services such as account inquiry, transfer/remittance, and inquiry of a loan account overview and payment of its interest and so on.
These conventional mobile banking services merely change Internet banking services over a wired Internet into that over the wireless Internet based on the WAP. Because the mobile communication systems fail to provide a large size screen, easy input procedure and storage capability like the personal computer, there is much inconvenience in use.
Further, whenever using his/her desired banking service, the customer must input various kinds of information, such as ID, password, account number and so forth, through the mobile communication system. Thus, the customer has trouble to use the banking service. Further, because of weak security of the mobile communication system, it is next to impossible to store data related to personal information in the memory of the mobile communication system and to use the data.
In addition, once the mobile communication system has access to the banking server, a series of processes, for example inputting the account number, performing customer authentication, inquiring of a transaction history, inquiring of the loan account overview, paying interest on a loan and so forth, are performed during the session. Hence, there are problems in that the user or customer is weighted with the charge for a phone call etc., and that loads of the communication network is weighted.